His Favorite Mystery
by souldreamer72
Summary: Rose Weasley was a mystery to Scorpius Malfoy, and she intended on keeping it that way. Because what’s more fun than keeping a boy who might have a not so teensy-weensy crush on you on his toes.
1. Chapter 1: Colors

Mysteries are Just Lovely

Scorpius Malfoy had watched her for a while, watched her walk through the halls, watched her study in classes, watched her every movement. But he wasn't a stalker, no, he wasn't a stalker…well, maybe just a little, but it wasn't because he wanted to stalk her, it was just well, well he had this maybe, just a bit, little, baby crush on a certain red head Gryffindor girl. It was only little though…that is, until it grew. And grew. And grew. And when Scropius thought his 'small' crush couldn't grow any bigger, lo and behold, it swelled like a perfect pimple that couldn't, wouldn't be popped.

So by seventh year, Scorpius Malfoy could truly and completely say, much to his dislike, that he had fallen head over heels, perhaps irrevocably and undeniably in love with…Rose Weasley. And it killed him to admit it, but it was third degree murder to live without her. So he craved for those moments when he got to bask in her glorious presence when they patrolled as newly appointed Head Boy and Girl; it was just his luck that they had to take this task so often.

But there was one slight problem with being extremely in love with Rose Weasley. Actually two. The first being she was in Gryffindor; and frankly Scorpius wasn't going to be the first one to make a truce with the house he was supposed to loathe; he didn't exactly think Rose Weasley would be fond of the idea either. And second, all he knew about her was her name, her family, and her house; and everything else, everything that made Rose Weasley, well Rose Weasley, Scorpius was absolutely oblivious to. Sucks, doesn't it?

Scorpius pinned the badge plainly on his chest and looked at himself in the vanity mirror; it gleamed with the certain air of pride he held near and dear to him. "Today, I will figure her out." Though that was the fifteenth or sixteenth time he had made that promise…and then broke it.

* * *

Scorpius glanced for a fleeting moment at Rose as they walked in simultaneous step. He inhaled silent relief; she was looking at the paintings hanging on the wall. If she had seen him looking at her…He just exhaled. "What?" She asked, turning sharply to him, her Weasley hair flipping, the way Scorpius had grown accustom to.

"What…what?" He remarked.

"You sighed." She spoke pointedly.

"Actually I just breathed, and why does it matter?"

"You sighed, and the way you did sounded as if something was on your mind." Scorpius cursed –in his head of course– how did she figure out these things by one breath?

"Yeah, I kind of did." He rubbed his neck, slightly perturbed, Rose caught on.

"Well," She tried to prompt him.

"What's your favorite color?" He immediately regretted asking, it was not his façade to be so forward with these questions; usually Scorpius reeled them in with his devious persuasion and alluring mysteriousness. But Rose was different, and she didn't fall for those things; and to make matters worse, for Scorpius, she knew all of his tricks, and how she could play them to her advantage.

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, trying to look as if he didn't care. "Just curious."

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"Well you weren't trying to start any conversation." Scorpius retorted, getting rather flustered with her defensive stance at avoiding his question.

"I thought you liked silence."

Scorpius opened his mouth but no comeback came out. "J-just tell me what your favorite color is."

Rosie gave him a slight smirk; flustering Scorpius was quite entertaining. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"

The Slytherin growled in his throat out of aggravation. _What do I have to do, beg? _Scorpius thought fiercely. As if she read his mind, Rose gave a light laugh. "If you're willing to." Scorpius silently cursed again.

He breathed deeply, trying to recompose; but it was kind of hard with Rose smirking at him as if she was thoroughly enjoying his torture. "If you won't answer what, at least answer why."

"Why won't I tell you my favorite color?" Scorpius nodded. "Because it's fun to see you suffer. I think a little agony is due to the Slytherin Prince." He gritted his teeth; if she had known how much agony he went through every day, maybe she would've been more sympathetic. But to tell her that would be giving away everything. "You want to know my favorite color Scorpius?"

"Yes." Scorpius said before he could stop himself.

Rose quirked a brow, watching his sudden action then reaction. "It was a rhetorical question stupid."

"Oh." That only sounded like a slightly dumb response.

"Yeah, well, if you want to know so bad, then work for it."

Scorpius stuffed his hands into his pockets before he could make another stupid comment. Rose rolled her eyes. "If you're so eager to know my favorite color why don't you just take a chance at guessing." He didn't answer; just set his jaw in a very irritated grimace. "Oh, do you think you're too high and mighty to guess a color," Rose teased, "well fine, I'll make it easier, I'll give you five choices and if you get it wrong, you're living with five colors, and if you get it right, well, you're still living with five colors." Scorpius stayed quiet. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Okay, choice one: I like red."

He glanced to Rosie, her face was unreadable. But Gryffindor colors were red and gold, red, so it was a possibility…

"Choice two: I like blue."

He mused over blue in his mind, she did seem to wear a blue a lot, it could be…

"Choice three: I like yellow."

Yellow was a very peculiar color to Scorpius, it was a very bright color, usually symbolizing happiness, energetic, Rose was sometimes those things…

"Choice four: I like pink."

Something about pink was attractive to Hogwarts girls this year, maybe it was just a phase, but something was definitely up with that color…

"Choice five: I like green."

No, of all the colors she had given him, it wouldn't be green. It was obvious that green meant Slytherin and as far as Scorpius knew, Rose did not like Slytherin, therefore she would not like green...right?

But that was the thing about Rose, she was erratic and unpredictable. So as far as Scorpius knew, it could be as well be green. That was highly unlikely though. Red, blue, yellow, pink or green, what could it be…?

Rose broke his thoughts. "So, take your guess."

Scorpius stayed still, immersed in silent elimination. After what seemed a long time, he finally gave his answer. "Red."

Rose looked at him a moment, her face placid. "Wrong."

He couldn't help but break out. "But—it—I—you—did—Ugh!"

Rose burst out in laughter; this was priceless, seeing Scorpius Malfoy speechless was one of those moments to be saved and shared at his wedding just to embarrass him. "You know Scorpius," She leaned closer to him; Scorpius tried to stay calm, but his insides were freaking out, if he just moved forward an inch or so he could… "I really like green." And with that she pulled back with a smile, and continued their patrol.

It took Scorpius a good, full minute to realize what she had said, another to realize she had gone. "Wait!" Rose complied for a brief moment, just to let him within earshot. "Is your favorite color really green?"

She looked over her shoulder, still smiling a Cheshire cat smile. "Perhaps."

A/N: This was just some random idea, hope all of you enjoyed it. If anyone wants me to continue this, I'll be more than happy too, but I might need some help. So if you have an idea of another way for Rose to torture Scorpius (a question of course, like the color one) please tell me and I'll hopefully write it as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, almost forgot this, although you all probably know, I still don't own these characters.


	2. Chapter 2: Bands

A/N: I would like to thank sweetxsmiley for this idea, hopefully it does justice

A/N: I would like to thank sweetxsmiley for this idea, hopefully it does justice.

Disclaimer: …This is stupid, do I really have to say it again?

Scorpius had been usually quiet since his little fluke, and Rose wondered if it was because he was still tangled in her favorite color or he had moved onto bigger, better questions. But as they patrolled, he still didn't say anything, just walked with a set expression of contemplation. Which wasn't exactly fun for Rose, she liked it when she was torturing the crap out of him; so, being the smart girl she is, Rose took matters into her own hands.

She sighed deliberately, making Scorpius return to reality and look to her. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just, bored, that's all." Rose shot him a small smile. "Anything on your mind?"

"No." He answered to quickly, so there must have been something.

"Really? Because you looked like you were deep in thought. Which would be a first since Slytherins have pretty thick exteriors." Scorpius could tell she was mocking him, but he didn't say anything, no need to make a fool out of himself on that, although he did glared, just a bit. "I was just wondering," She pressed on, seeing as he wasn't responding, "do you have another question for me?"

"Why would I have another question for you? Why would I have a question for you at all?"

"Because, you're always full of questions."

"Well, I don't."

"Are you sure? Because they're oh so much fun, wouldn't you think?"

"No, you answer with choices and then never even give me the right answer."

"That's what makes it fun." Scorpius shook his head and continued walking. Rose smiled to herself, then flitted after him. "Alright, how 'bout this, since I know you have a question for me," –Scorpius opened his mouth– "and don't act like you don't because I'm not stupid" –and abruptly shut it– "why don't you ask it, and I'll make a Gryffindor's promise that I'll answer it without riddles or choices."

Scorpius thought a moment, he did want to ask her a question, a lot of questions actually, but that would seem a little bit like interrogation, or stalkerish, and neither of those did he want to be labeled under. He did have his doubts though, she could just be playing him again. "Why should I trust you on a 'Gryffindor's promise'?"

Rose shrugged. "Well, if you don't want an answer, that's fine." She took off at a slow amble, seeing how long it would take him to come to his senses.

It didn't take him long. "What's your favorite band?" Scorpius cursed in his head, again his mouth went off without thinking it through. _First the colors, now this, what's wrong with me?_ Scorpius sulked in his mind, _and out of all the questions I could have asked, bloody hell_; why did he have such a bad connection between his brain and his words?

"So you want to know my favorite band?"

The Slytherin took a breath, it was one of the questions in his lengthy list, why not have it answered. "Yes."

"Hm, well, since I did make a promise, I'll answer you straight." Rose pretended to think a moment. "Does it have to be a band or can it be an artist?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess it can be an artist, though I don't know any wizarding--"

Rose cut him off, coming up with her answer. "I'd have to say…Madonna."

"…What?!" Scorpius looked at Rose like she was some mutant creature that had fallen out of the sky and just said 'You are going to die in seven days.'

"Madonna." Rose repeated, keeping a straight face.

"Who in Merlin's name is that?"

"You've never heard of Madonna?"

"No."

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't, she is only the greatest singer in the world, both wizarding and muggle."

Scorpius's face went slightly purple as he realized the blunt obvious. "She's a muggle singer!"

"Yep, and she's brilliant."

"She can't be, a muggle named Madonna that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, how can a muggle singer be better than a wizard band, its rubbish."

Rose's brow furrowed slightly. "Well I guess only to those in Slytherin since you think you're all great and powerful with your stupid 'pureblood' which I bet you is tainted with some muggle blood just like the rest of us."

Scorpius's face contorted in anger; but because he is in love with Rose, he decided against remarking. Of course, that was in his brain, his mouth, well, that was doing something else. "It is not, I come from a family strictly of purebloods, unlike your blood traitor filth."

"You fowl, loathsome little cockroach." Rose flipped her wand out and pointed it directly at Scorpius's chest; he was too slow in reaction, and by the time he thought to grab for his own wand, he was backed into the wall. "You take that back."

Oh, how he wanted to, but Scorpius's Slytherin pride forbid him. Instead he spat, "Never."

"Alright, that new spell we learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts should do the trick, I think." His eyes slightly widened. "Now how did it go, oh yeah--"

"Fine, you win." Rose slackened her wand a fracture. "I-I'm sorry." He mumbled.

It was a good enough apology for Rose, it was probably as good as she was going to get. "Apology accepted, and I guess I should say I'm sorry as well."

"Apology accepted."

"I said I should." Scorpius's eyes darkened. Rose gave a little smile. "I'm kidding, sorry. Now come on, if we don't keep patrolling Peeves'll find us and more than likely rat us out to McGonagall." She grabbed him by the forearm and pulled; Scorpius happily –on the inside at least– obliged.

They patrolled the rest of the fourth floor in silence. It was once they were on the staircase to the fifth did Scorpius bring up the subject before their little scrap. "So, you're favorite band slash artist is Madonna?"

Rose climbed the remaining three steps to the fifth floor before replying, "Nope."

Scorpius froze, boiled with confusion, then sudden irritation and slight anger. "But you made a Gryffindor promise!"

Rose had gotten a couple feet away from the staircase, which Scorpius still hadn't gotten off of. "I made a promise to give you a straight and forward answer, no riddles, no choices. I didn't say anything of giving you the right answer."

"But it was implied."

She called back to him, "You didn't make it clear enough." Rose was now a third ways down the corridor, Scorpius seemingly immobile on the steps. "I will tell you this though, if it'll ease your mind." Rose turned, halfway down, hands on her hips, "It isn't Madonna."

At that moment, the stairs shook and began to move. Scorpius scowled as he heard Rose's laughter. "Stupid loopholes."

A/N: There it is, um, I don't know if it's as good as the first one, hopefully it is. Yeah, thanks again to sweetxsmiley, if there's anymore ideas out there, please tell, I do enjoy writing this (yes, I know that sounds a bit nerdish). Anyways, yeah, hopefully you readers like it, review perhaps? Man, I say hopefully and perhaps a whole lot…


	3. Chapter 3: Places

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are overrated

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are overrated.

They were patrolling, again, when Scorpius decided his question. He had given up on the not so discreet attempts of hiding that he had a question and just asked bluntly…though he didn't really expect an answer. "So, what's your favorite place?"

"The Black Lake."

He had to do a double take. Had she just answered him straight and true? "Honestly?"

Rose glanced to him a moment, a small smile. "Honestly."

For a moment he gaped; then slightly came to his senses that he should say something. "…No, it's not, you're lying to me." Scorpius accused; and with his last two responses, he had every reason to suspect Rose of leading him off.

"No I'm not."

"Wait, what Black Lake?"

"There's only one Black Lake."

"You mean Hogwarts's Black Lake?"

"Yes." Her tone underlined with 'no duh, stupid.'

"You're still lying to me."

Rose finally stopped walking to turn on Scorpius. "Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Because you've lied for the last two questions I asked you."

She pretended to think, then smiled, wider. "Yeah I have, haven't I?" He nodded furiously; this was worst than the Madonna question. "It's just so much fun to mess with your little mind." The Slytherin glared, his temper boiling. "Though a little expense on your part to liven my life shouldn't be too bad I would think."

"Just answer the question."

"What question?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"If I remember correctly, you didn't ask me the question 'are you lying to me' you stated, emphasis on stated, that I was lying to you." Rose spoke smartly, loving every minute of Scorpius's pain; not that she was trying to be too cruel, but it was just natural instinct to enjoy his torture, Schadenfreude.

Scorpius let out an irritated groan and ran a hand through his hair. He hated this mind game.

"I am telling the truth though; my favorite place is the Black Lake."

"Yeah, and last time you said your favorite artist was Madonna, but you were lying about that too."

"Yes, but that was purposely. You see, I'm not lying to you purposely because, frankly, I'm not lying to you at all. I'm telling you the truth, you just don't believe." That was even more confusing for Scorpius's brain; and Rose could tell. She went on chipperly, "I don't know why you're so bothered when I don't answer your questions anyways, I mean, why do you want to know stuff about me? Do you stalk me?"

"No." But there was slight color in his cheeks.

"Really, because by the way you're asking me all these questions, it sounds like you're kind of, I don't know, obsessed with me."

"I am not." There was some lie in that though; Scorpius had had enough of the heat, he forced it back to Rose. "Well, what about you, you never answer my questions truthfully, why do you do that?" He paused, catching sight Rose's face had gone a very, _very _light pink; though it was still pink, she was blushing. Scorpius smirked knowing he had gotten her, "Are you so hooked onto me that you need my questions as excuses?"

"No, I don't answer them because it's fun to play with your mind." Scorpius was subdued; he wasn't exactly great on comebacks. "If you want me to prove it to you in some way, then meet me there tonight, midnight."

"And how will that prove it's your favorite place?"

"Because I'll be there."

* * *

Scorpius was utterly conflicted. On one hand he wanted to go, he was dying to go, but on the other, he knew Rose well enough to know that she loved to trick him; it could easily lead to some unneeded embarrassment. He muddled over every outcome of what could happen if he went, if he didn't go, and so on. And by 11:50, he really had no decision made.

* * *

Well, as you might've guessed, by 11:55, Scorpius grudgingly decided to take a risk and go to meet Rose.

He walked extra slowly, trying to stall time since his mind was still screaming it was a prank; though, his legs were being a bit uncooperative for they wanted to move faster than the snail's pace. So with his body mind dilemma, he got there around 12:05.

The moon was full and with the clear night, it reflected an opaque circle on the water's surface. Everything was still, awkwardly still. This time Scorpius's legs obeyed in slowing to a somewhat creep, where was Rose? It was already past the meeting time, and she was never late. Was it a trap? Scorpius neared the water's edge, unsure of what to do next; he would have to take extra precautions in case--

"BOO!"

"AURGH!" --something like that happened.

Rose let out cackles of laughter, only to be muted when she couldn't hold herself above water any longer. Scorpius just tried glaring his hardest, while stopping his now thumping heart. "What the hell was that for?"

"Y-your reaction, it was h-hilarious!" Rose managed through fits of giggling. "You should have seen it, your eyes totally bugged out and you went all pale and everything."

"You know, you suck."

"And you know you don't mean it."

Scorpius sighed as her laughter finally died down; she began to swimming graceful lines in front of him. "So, this is your proof that your favorite place is the Black Lake?"

"Yep."

"Some proof."

"Well why don't you come in and find out. The water's great." She splashed some towards him, Scorpius recoiled slightly. "What, don't like water?"

"No, just not right now."

"Well at least put your feet in, it's soothing."

Scorpius looked to the dark water, it did have a certain serenity quality about it that he hadn't seen before. He dipped his feet into the depths, and strangely felt very refreshed; he closed his eyes, taking in the full effect. "Yeah, I guess it does feel good."

There was no response.

Scorpius opened an eye, that was not a good sign. He scanned the water, hoping to see an outline or movement of Rose, but it was so dark that he saw nothing. He shifted uncomfortably, and prayed that it wasn't what he was thinking.

His pray went unheard for two hands clamped to his ankles and gave an immediate tug, forcing him under water. Scorpius came up spluttering to the second round of Rose's laughter. "That was not nice." Was all he could come up with, sad isn't it?

"Well you're not a very nice person either." Rose remarked, smirking.

"You are an evil, evil girl, you know that?"

"Only to you."

He scowled, then treaded back for land. "Come on, we should get out before someone catches us."

* * *

They walked back, dry, due to a spell Rose had conjured. "Well, I thought that was fun." Rose stated.

"Yeah, only cause you were attacking me." Scorpius retorted, turning to look at her.

She mirrored his action, smiling. "Yeah."

"You know I'll get you back for that."

"No you won't." He didn't say anything because most likely, she was right. "Anyways, I must say, even though it was you, it was nice having your company."

He felt heat in his face; Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, thanks."

They stood facing each other, a bit embarrassed.

That is until a mew from one Ms. Norris came and the figure of Filch appeared. "Well, well, well, what have we got here. The Head Boy and Girl breaking the rules they're supposed to be enforcing, headmistress won't be happy now will she? I'd say detention cleaning the trophies of those who follow the rules should suffice."

"We were just taking another patrol, you can never be too sure as to thinking they're clear of students." Rose lied, quick and easy.

Filch stared at them a moment with darkened eyes, then glanced over their shoulders; a leer returned to his face. "Patrolling around the Black Lake maybe? Or is the water from your shoes a dirty prank?"

A/N: Okay, so there is Chapter 3, I don't know if it's that great, but that's for you to decide. Anyways, as you probably can guess, the next chapter will be in /gasp/ detention. And instead of one question, I'm thinking of doing multiple questions. Now, in order to do that, I need your help, because frankly I suck at questions. So, if you have one that Scorpius can ask Rose, or even Rose can ask Scorpius, do tell, and I will thank you will all my heart. Oh yeah, one more thing, well two, the characters are probably OOC, forgot to say that last time, and if you don't know, Schadenfreude is German for happiness at the misfortune of others.


End file.
